Super Louds: A Most Peculiar Prophecy
by 65rogeryork
Summary: There is a forgotten prophecy that has gone unknown for several years now. However, one fateful day is all it takes for Super Thunder to discover this strange phenomenon. What will the team unearth in their quest to fulfill the prophecy? Only a few can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile but I'm back for the winter season! And I'm bringing you all a new tale with a slight _chill. _That'll be important later.**

**Welcome to _Super Louds:_ _A Most Peculiar Prophecy! _This is a new story arc involving our loud heroes, Super Thunder, and the mysteries found within the Sam and Max universe.**

**This story is a collaboration between me, mtsocano, and ****Thefoxmage. Planning this story arc has been a long time coming so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Without further ado, in we go! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Sam and Max series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon****, Telltale Games, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: May I Have This Trance?**

"Come on Lori! We don't have much time! The dance is in like five hours!" said Leni, nagging behind her sister.

"I know Leni. I just have to find a book real quick. This will literally take a second." said Lori.

"You totes said that like five minutes ago." said Leni.

"*sighs* Whatever. Ooh! Here we go. The history section! Let's see..." said Lori, beginning to search for a book.

"Ooh! How about this one? _The History of the Stars._" said Leni.

"Nah, someone else is doing a report on that book. Plus, that's kind of boring." said Lori.

"You know what's not boring? Dress shopping!" exclaimed Leni, a bit upset.

"We'll go dress shopping in a minute Leni. I've just gotta find a book!" said Lori.

"Do you have to do this now?" asked Leni, with a whine.

"Yes! This is literally due next week Monday. I've just got to find-"

Just then, Lori spotted a faint blue glow amongst the books. She pulled a book out which was revealed to be the source of the glow.

The book was fairly old, covered in old-fashioned brown leather, and seemed to have some _penguins _embroidered onto it. There was also a cerulean blue jewel stone on the center of the front cover.

"Oh my gosh! That is totes adorbs! That jewel would probably match my dress!" said Leni.

"Yeah..." said Lori, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Are you even listening to me Lori?" asked Leni.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Dress shopping! Right! Let's go!" said Lori, suddenly in a haste.

"Hey! Like, wait for me!" exclaimed Leni, as she chased after her older sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Royal Woods, an unknown man was preparing to leave on a roadtrip.

This man appeared to be dressed like a farmer, however his overalls were dotted with blood. He loaded up the back of his pickup truck with a few items. Rope, whips, and some farming tools to name a few.

Once he was done, he hopped in his truck and drove off, heading towards Royal Woods. Behind him, the muffled screams of his _hogtied _victims could be heard from a neighboring farm.

* * *

Later that day at the Loud House...

"Antarctica...the Arctic...Greenland...Ugh! There is no _Sub-Arctica _anywhere online! This doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Lori frustrated.

"Something wrong eldest sibling?" asked Lisa, entering the room.

"Lisa, maybe you've heard of this. Does the name _Sub-Arctica _ring any bells to you?" asked Lori.

"_Sub-Arctica? _I don't remember reading about such a place. Where have you heard of it?" asked Lisa.

"From this book. I got it from my school's library." said Lori, handing the book to Lisa.

"Hmm...I've never seen a history book like this before." said Lisa, scanning through the pages.

"Whatever "history" it is, it only appears to be in that book. *groans* Mr. Yorkshire is never going to accept this report if it doesn't have any sources." said Lori.

"This is interesting. Perhaps I could-"

"Lori! Lori! We've got to get ready! The dance starts in an half hour!" said Leni, rushing into the room.

"*sighs* Alright...It's okay Lisa. I'll bring the book to the dance. I think Mr. Yorkshire is one of the chaperones. Maybe if I explain the situation to him he'll understand." said Lori.

"Well, alright, but whatever you do, don't lose that book. For some reason my senses are telling me that it's important." said Lisa.

"Lori! Come on! Jackie and Mandee are already on their way!" said Leni.

"I'm coming!" said Lori, as she rushed to put her dress on.

* * *

Later that night at Royal Woods High...

The annual St. Royal Dance was well underway. Many teens had arrived and had quickly migrated to the school's auditorium, which was the venue for the event.

Leni and Lori were inside already, having conversations with their friends.

"So then I said, 'Sir, I think you're looking for a different two-piece suit.'" said Leni, with a slight cringe.

Her friends all shared a laugh at her story.

"Wow Leni. You sure see some weird stuff at your job." said Becky.

"Yeah, how do you handle all of that?" asked Mandee.

"I guess it's just like, my gift." said Leni.

"High five to that sister!" said Jackie, as she gave Leni a high-five.

"Hey Lori, are you okay? You look like you're not into this." said Dana.

"She's just worried about her book report thingy or something." said Leni.

"Oh yeah! For Mr. Yorkshire's class? What are you doing your report on?" asked Becky.

"Literally I don't know. This book I got from the library could all be made up for all I know. I couldn't find a single source online to support it!" said Lori.

"Yikes. That's tough. So what are you doing here then? You should be home writing that report!" said Dana.

"Believe me, I would've but there's nothing to write. I came here because I heard Mr. Yorkshire was gonna be here." said Lori.

"Yup. There he is. By the drinks table." said Becky, pointing him out.

"*sighs* I'll be back." said Lori, as she left the group.

As she walked, the jewel on the front cover of the book glowed bright for a moment, before mysteriously losing its shine.

Meanwhile, outside of the auditorium, the pickup truck from earlier had arrived at the dance. The man stepped out of the vehicle and was revealed to be wearing a pig mask to conceal his identity.

The thing that made this so creepy was that the mask appeared to be made out of a real pig's head. The man grabbed the rope from his truck and started approaching the unsuspecting victims.

"Hey! Look out!" exclaimed a random male teen.

His friend was suddenly tied up in a moment's notice.

"Hey! What gives man?!" asked the tied up teen.

The man didn't respond but instead sprinkled some blood on the teen boy.

"Ahh! Stop! That's gross dude!" exclaimed the tied up teen helpless.

The crazed pig farmer looked towards the other witnesses and started approaching them.

Everyone started to flee in all directions. Some even went inside. A few unfortunately fell victim to this man's maniacal hog tying.

"Everyone run! There's a pig man outside!" exclaimed a random female teen running inside.

"Pig man?" said Jackie confused.

Suddenly, the man entered the auditorium and started laughing.

"You can run all you want, but whether ya realize it or not, you're all at the end of yer rope!" exclaimed the man, as he suddenly made a lasso out of some of his rope.

"Y'all gon have respect for ol' _Hogtie._" said Hogtie, revealing his name.

Hogtie then went on a rampage as he chased down anyone he could find. Tying them up and decorating them with blood.

Carol Pingrey saw this chaos and vanished into thin air to avoid being captured.

"Leni! Come on! We'll go this way!" exclaimed Mandee, by a side door.

"Wait Mandee!" exclaimed Jackie, as Mandee was suddenly pulled away by ropes.

In almost a split second, Jackie also found herself hogtied as well.

"*throws blood on her face* Don't worry _Tammy. _You gon be avenged." said Hogtie, continuing his tying spree.

Leni managed to escape by turning invisible.

Lori saw what was going on and realized she needed some help. She pressed the red panic button on her PortaPendant to alert the rest of Super Thunder that there was an emergency.

"Lori! Come on now! Why are you just standing there? Ahh!" said Mr. Yorkshire, as he was subdued by Hogtie.

"You're next lass." said Hogtie.

"Nope." said Lori, as she made a mini wind burst that distracted Hogtie just long enough for her to escape.

Hogtie stood there ominously for a second before leaving the auditorium. He left behind many people on the floor, squirming for release.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lori...

*Lori transforms into Wind Vane*

"*gasps* Oh my gosh! Wind Vane!"

"Uh...I can expl-"

"*appears chuckling* Relax. It's just me Lori." said Invisi-Girl.

"Don't do that Len. You know I'm paranoid." said Wind Vane.

"Sorry. We totes need to get a move on though. That pig guy has tied up almost everyone!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl worried.

"Don't worry. I already called the others. They'll be here soon." said Wind Vane.

"*over communicator* Wind Vane! We're almost there! What's the situation?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"Some crazed farmer is here tying people up." said Wind Vane.

"And he's throwing blood on them too! That's totes gross!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Hang in there girls. I know you can do it. All you've gotta do is distract the guy long enough for us to get there." said Mr. Elastic, via communicator.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was kicked open and Hogtie was revealed, standing in the entrance.

"I never leave loose ends untied." said Hogtie.

"What's your problem you big creep?!" said Invisi-Girl.

Hogtie responded by lassoing a rope around her wrist, but Invisi-Girl countered this by twisting around and roundhouse kicked Hogtie in the face.

Wind Vane then followed up with some heavy wind bursts.

"I'm used to rough winds!" said Hogtie, as he threw some blood at Wind Vane, which landed in her hair.

"Eww! Gross! I literally just washed my hair today!" said Wind Vane.

"I don't care. *pulls Wind Vane to him with a rope* That blood is a representation of the suffering my hog went through!" said Hogtie.

"Hog?! Is this...is this pig's blood?!" asked Wind Vane freaked out.

"What else? Now, time to finish what I started." said Hogtie, preparing to hogtie Wind Vane.

Before he could do so however, the lights in the bathroom suddenly went out.

"Darn cheap man-made things...Oof!" said Hogtie suddenly.

The lights were suddenly restored and Hogtie was clutching his stomach on the ground in pain.

"Don't ever mess with my sisters again you freak!" said Powerhouse.

"That goes for both of us!" said Lightning, flowing down as electricity from the light fixture.

"Thanks for coming guys. You totes saved us!" said Invisi-Girl.

"You would've done the same for us. No big deal." said Powerhouse.

"So how'd this happen Wind Vane?" asked Lightning.

"I don't know. This whole day has been weird honestly." said Wind Vane.

Suddenly, the jewel on the book in Wind Vane's possession suddenly glowed really brightly.

"Cool book. Where'd you get it?" asked Powerhouse.

"From the library here. I wanted to do my book report on it but something's off about it. I don't know what it is." said Wind Vane.

*music is suddenly heard in the distance*

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"It sounds like music." said Lightning.

"Did they start the dance up again already?" asked Wind Vane.

"Uh...Wind Vane? You and the others may want to come back to the auditorium. Something strange is happening." said Super Sense, via communicator.

"Let's go guys." said Wind Vane, as she and the others left the bathroom.

* * *

Back inside the auditorium, the rest of Super Thunder had untied all the subdued victims, but now something weird seemed to be going on.

*Wind Vane and the others arrive*

"What's happening?" asked Wind Vane.

"Looks like our school is about to put on a musical." said The Amp.

Everyone inside the auditorium suddenly huddled together in a group and their eyes now glowed the same cerulean color as the jewel.

Suddenly, music came from seemingly nowhere as this group of people began to sing.

(Song is sung in a similar style to 'Oklahoma')

_The timing couldn't be better._

_We all could hardly wait._

_For now the time has come_

_for Subarctica to reanimate._

_The time has come!_

_The time has come, we cannot wait!_

_Going to control all of humankind!_

_If you resist, she'll not be kind!_

_Don't you see it is our fate,_

_just submit, it will be great!_

_The final task will soon be done_

_As soon as she finds the Chosen One!_

_Suuuuuuuubarcti__ca!_

_Where the snow goes blowing cross the ice!_

_And the tasty little penguins think the seals are not very nice!_

_Subarctica, buried where no one can see._

_Lost to man. Lost to time. Lost to all history!_

_But soon, this land will return!_

_And all your modern cities will burn!_

_Soon your time will cooooooome._

_Thanks to the Chosen One!_

_Soon your puny lives will belong_

_In Subartica!_

_Suuuuuuuubarctica__!_

_Long before man wrote about his past!_

_A glorious land whose mighty boundaries were vast!_

_It's rebirth is nigh, why can you not see?_

_Simply submit, for it is your destiny!_

_For soon, this land will return!_

_And all your modern cities will burn!_

_Soon your time will cooooooome._

_Thanks to the Chosen One!_

_Soon your puny lives will belong_

_In Subartica!_

_SubArc-SubArc-SubArc-SubArc-SubArc-SubArc!_

_Chosen One! Chosen One! Chosen One! Chosen One!_

_For soon, this land will return!_

_And all your modern cities will burn!_

_Soon your time will cooooooome._

_Thanks to the Chosen One!_

_Soon your puny lives will belong_

_In Subartica!_

_For sooooon, she shall fiiiiiiind_

_THE CHOSEN ONE!_

When the song was done, everyone in the group pointed towards Super Thunder as they sang 'The Chosen One'.

Super Thunder didn't know what to make of this situation. There was no way to explain it, other than it being weird.

Outside the auditorium, Carol had watched the whole scene unfold, and was weirded out as well. She didn't know what was going on, but suspected it had something to do with that book in Wind Vane's hands.

"Something's up with that book." said Carol, to herself.

* * *

**Aaaaannnd...that's gonna be the end of this chapter! I know, it's a weird one, but just stick with us as we work on this story arc. It may have a rocky start here, but trust that it's going to get better.**

**So, how do we explain all the bizarre events of this chapter? You're just gonna have to keep reading! Thank you guys for doing that and I hope you enjoyed it.****We'll be back with more of this story soon but for next time, I hope you're ready to see a super spider in action!**

**_Tarantula's Tales is next! See you guys again soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys? Welcome to the second chapter of _Super Louds: A Most Peculiar Prophecy! _**

**I know this fanfic has been on the back burner for awhile now, but it's time to continue the investigation!**

**What will Super Thunder discover next? Find out right now! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Sam and Max series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon****, Telltale Games, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Winter in the Flesh**

The next morning, the Louds met together in their living room to discuss what happened last night at the dance.

"So...we can all agree last night was weird, right dudes?" said Luna.

"I'll say! That CHORUS sure struck a CHORD in US! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned as usual.

"There has to be some explanation for this strange occurrence. Hmm. I'm starting to suspect this has something to do with that book." said Lisa, pointing out the book in Lori's hands.

"You said this book came from the library Lori?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah. I'm starting to regret checking it out now." said Lori.

"Maybe you checked it out for a reason. I sense a mysterious energy coming from this book. Not evil but, it's definitely a strong force." said Lucy.

"Whatever this force is, it caused those kids to sing last night." said Rita.

"So, we can explain that, but we're not gonna talk about the random farmer that showed up?" asked Lana.

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing's been explained as of yet Lana. I'll have to do some research with that book, if you don't mind Lori." said Lisa.

"Here. Take it. I'm no closer to finishing my book report anyway." said Lori, handing her the book.

"Hmm...I have plenty of books that are great report material! Come on up to my lab and let's see if we can't find you one." said Lisa, as she started ascending the stairs, with Lori following behind.

There was now an awkward silence.

"So...when's breakfast?" asked Lynn.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pageant hall...

*Lindsay Sweetwater storms out the pageant hall visibly angry*

"Ooh! That Lola Loud makes me so mad! How dare they replace me with her for the _Snow Queen _in the Winter Festival!" said Lindsay, as she screamed out in anger.

Just then, a black car pulled up beside her and the passenger side window was rolled down.

"Lindsay! Get in sweetheart! They need me back at work urgently!" said Lindsay's father.

"DADDY!" exclaimed Lindsay, as she sprinted towards the car and hopped in.

Lindsay's father drove off and immediately got a phone call.

"Hello?...Yes, I'm coming back right now, I just had to pick up my daughter...Don't worry, the experiment is stable, just don't touch anything alright?...Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye."

Lindsay's father hung up.

"Daddy, you won't believe what happened at the pageant hall today. Lol-"

"Honey, not now. Daddy has to get back to work real quick okay?" said Lindsay's father.

"We're going to the lab?!" asked Lindsay.

"Yes honey. I just have to finish an experiment real quick. When we get there, I want you to stay with me alright? No wandering off." said Lindsay's father.

"Okay daddy." said Lindsay, being compliant.

Lindsay and her father eventually made it to the laboratory, and her dad started making quick haste through the building.

"Come on honey! Keep up!" exclaimed Lindsay's father.

"*pants* Slow down Daddy! It's hard to run in a princess gown!" said Lindsay, lagging behind.

At some point, she had stopped to catch her breath, but once she composed herself, she realized she had lost her father.

"Daddy?...Daddy?!" exclaimed Lindsay worriedly.

It was like a sea of lab coats within the building, and Lindsay was having a hard time distinguishing her father from the rest.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lindsay, one more time, to no avail.

Just when she had decided to give up, she spotted a man who resembled her father from behind.

"*suddenly smiles* Daddy!" exclaimed Lindsay, as she ran towards the man.

The man heard footsteps fast approaching him from behind, and turned around to see an excited Lindsay approaching him. Unfortunately, this excitement was about to be short-lived.

The man wasn't her father, but was another lab worker who handled chemicals in the unstable compounds department.

He was currently carrying one of those compounds, via a beaker, in his hands, as he was on his way to properly store it away. Lindsay suddenly realized that this man wasn't her father but it was too late.

She accidentally crashed into his legs, which surprised the man, and he ended up spilling the contents of the beaker all over Lindsay.

"Ahhhh!" cried out Lindsay, as her skin became exposed to this unknown chemical.

"We need an exposure team over here! Quickly! (to Lindsay) I'm so sorry little girl. I didn't know you were behind me." said the man, apologizing for his mistake.

Lindsay continued to cry out in pain, as she felt her skin hardening. It was becoming _ice._

"*looks at herself* What did you do to me?!" exclaimed Lindsay, freaked out.

Suddenly, the exposure team showed up to assist Lindsay, but it was clear they were too late.

Lindsay suddenly trapped the whole team within an ice block. She was now acting out of rage, as she tried attacking the man as well, but he nimbly dodged the icicle bullet.

Lindsay ran throughout the building attacking and pushing people out of her way until she finally reached outside.

"*hears music and loud cheers in the distance* What is that noise?" asked Lindsay.

Before she would receive her answer, back at the Loud House, the jewel within the mysterious book suddenly glowed again.

"Huh. That's weird." said Lisa, noting the occurrence.

She didn't know it, but it was as if this jewel suddenly changed something within Lindsay. Her eyes now glowed the same cerulean color as the jewel.

"Ah. Of course! It's the _Winter Festival._ Time for me to conquer all." said Lindsay, as she maniacally laughed.

What she thought was the Winter Festival was really just a street fair that was going on downtown. It made absolutely no sense for her to think it was the Winter Festival because it was currently the middle of August.

"_Snowzerina lives again!" _exclaimed Lindsay, now apparently called Snowzerina.

She quickly ran away from the laboratory, heading for the festivities downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile at the street fair, the citizens of Royal Woods were having a good time. The kids were having fun with the carnival games, the parents were enjoying the music, and mostly everyone was enjoying the food.

"Mmm. This lasagna is delicious!" said a female citizen.

"Thank you ma'am. It's my husband's special recipe." said Rita proudly.

"One of the specials at Lynn's Table!" said Lynn Sr.

"Mmm. I'll be sure to visit there!" said the female citizen, as she walked away from the booth, continuing to eat her lasagna.

"How many is that now honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

"That is...57 potential customers for Lynn's Table so far!" said Rita.

"Ooh! I have a good feeling about tomorrow's business!" said Lynn Sr., smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, Lisa relayed a message to her family, via their communicators.

"Hey family. How are things at the street fair?" asked Lisa.

"It's totes fun right now! I've won like five prizes already!" said Leni.

"That's great sweetie." said Rita, being supportive.

"How's security going Lincoln and Lynn Jr.?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It's pretty boring right now Dad to be honest with you." said Powerhouse.

"Yeah, not a lot is happening right now." said Lightning.

"Well I'd keep your guard up. I just received a vision and I think it's about to get really cold there in a minute." said Lisa.

"Cold? It's the middle of august Lisa! If there was a cold front coming in I would've heard about it!" said Lana.

While this conversation was going on, Luna was jamming out on stage, entertaining the crowd. Then, out of nowhere, an icicle suddenly crashed into the stage from above.

"Whoa! I didn't ask for an ice pick!" said Luna.

Everyone in the crowd was confused and then suddenly, more icicles began to rain down from the sky. Scared citizens began fleeing the street quickly, trying to avoid the icy projectiles.

"*activates communicator* Yo Lincoln! Do you see where these icicles are coming from?" asked Powerhouse, dodging them.

"No! I don't see anything!" said Lightning, trying to dodge as well.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Lola confused.

"Peasants! Bow down to the Snow Queen, Snowzerina!" exclaimed Snowzerina, suddenly appearing in the midst of the fair.

"Who is that?" asked Rita.

"*gasps* Is that Lindsay?" said Lola.

"Great. Now she has my powers." said Lana.

"Everyone! Get to the van! We've got to stop her!" said Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"Me and Linc will buy you guys some time!" said Powerhouse.

"Be careful guys! Lisa! You and the others meet us near Main Street!" said Lynn Sr.

"Copy that father!" said Lisa.

* * *

A few minutes later...

*The Louds present activate their PortaPendants*

"Yikes! It's getting cool out here dudes!" said The Amp.

"That's not good! That means the weather is spreading!" said Ms. Shift.

"I'm sorry. Are we not gonna talk about how Lindsay has powers now? How did that happen?" asked Flame.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Light Show holding Remedy, Madame L and Super Sense hopped out of it.

"Family! We have to move quickly! I believe that this new villain that's popped up has something to do with this book as well. I just haven't figured it out yet." said Super Sense.

"It just seems random to me." said Freeze.

"Yeah, like, first it was a crazy farmer, and now it's a Snow Queen?" said Invisi-Girl confused.

"Gee, this is one of the most confusing missions we've ever had." said Mr. Elastic, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know father...By any chance, have any of you ever heard of Sub-Artica?" asked Super Sense.

Most of Super Thunder shook their heads 'no' in response.

"Wait. I think I have. Is that like, a body wash or something?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Uh, no Invisi-Girl. According to the book, it seems to be a place on Earth, but there's no other recorded evidence of it anywhere." said Super Sense.

"Huh. That's weird." said Ms. Shift.

"Yeah! You'd think a BOOK would've heard of REFERENCES! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Super Thunder just groaned in response.

"Guys! You need to get back to the street fair. This ice girl has pretty much frozen everything!" said Wind Vane, via communicator.

"We're on our way Wind! Everyone! In the Thunderbolt!" said Mr. Elastic, as Super Thunder piled into their ride and sped off.

* * *

Back at the street fair, Snowzerina had made the once dry streets, an icy nightmare.

*Powerhouse is struggling to keep her footing on the ice*

"Haha! It's easy to lose your balance on this terrain." said Snowzerina.

"Yeah. We can see that." said Powerhouse.

"Bet you didn't see this though!" said Lightning, as he tried to subdue the icy tyrant with electric ropes, but Snowzerina broke out of them easily.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work." said Snowzerina, as she started firing icicles at Lightning, who scrambled backwards across the ice trying to dodge them.

*jewel in the book glows once again*

"*eyes glow cerulean* This place is cool enough. Now it's time for the final showdown! I'll see you there, if you can get up that is." said Snowzerina, as she started maniacally laughing.

She then skated away from the fair, riding atop a huge glacier.

"*activates communicator* She's on the move guys! I'm tracking her!" said Wind Vane.

"Stay on her Wind Vane! We'll be right behind you!" said Mr. Elastic.

Thunderbolt suddenly skidded across the ice, as it stopped next to Powerhouse and Lightning.

"I'll give you guys a lift." said Madame L, as she used her telekinesis to pull Powerhouse and Lightning inside.

"Thanks Luce." said Powerhouse.

"Don't mention it." said Madame L.

"Dad, you might wanna change the traction on these tires." said Freeze.

"Good thinking Freeze!" said Mr. Elastic, as he pushed a blue button on the dashboard.

Suddenly, Thunderbolt's tires were changed to ice tires. The vehicle then sped off, chasing Snowzerina through the streets.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Hockey Arena...

"*walks in* Yes...yes! This place is perfect! This shall be my throne room!" said Snowzerina.

"You might wanna literally rethink that." said Wind Vane, suddenly entering the arena.

"Hmph. You just don't know when to quit do you?" said Snowzerina, launching icicles at her.

"I guess. *redirects icicles with a mini cyclone* But apparently you don't either." said Wind Vane.

Snowzerina was hit with the icicles, but they didn't hurt her. They just reattached themselves to her body.

"Do you have any other moves?" asked Snowzerina mockingly.

"Yeah." said Wind Vane, as she knocked Snowzerina back with a sudden wind burst.

She disappeared into a dark corridor.

Just then, the rest of Super Thunder entered the arena.

"*skates in* Where's the ice girl?" asked Freeze.

"I blew her back into that corridor over there." said Wind Vane.

Suddenly, the team heard an engine coming from the corridor before them. Then, they saw Snowzerina emerge, riding a zamboni. She had a determined expression on her face, intent on running Super Thunder over. However, she forgot one thing...

*zamboni is moving very slowly*

"Wow. That thing is moving at a snail's pace." said Lightning.

"Zamboni? More like zam-BOLOGNA! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Super Thunder groaned as usual.

"Alright Thunder, let's go get her." said Mr. Elastic, starting to walk over.

"Urgh! Come on! There has to be a way to make this thing go faster!" said Snowzerina frustrated.

She looked down at its dashboard and saw a dial in the middle of it. The dial controlled the zamboni's speed and it was currently set at 2.

"Pfft! Let's set this 2 to a 10!" said Snowzerina, as she turned the dial all the way up to 10, which was its max speed.

It was also way past the recommended speed for zambonis.

The zamboni suddenly took off with great speed, heading towards Super Thunder who were immediately caught off guard.

"Whoa! It's a trap dudes! We've gotta book it!" said The Amp, starting to run away.

Freeze tried to freeze the zamboni, but it broke out of each ice block it was trapped in.

"She's gonna kill us with this thing!" said Lightning, now running.

"The second my rival gets powers, she turns into a complete psychopath!" said Flame.

It seemed that Super Thunder were out of options. They were coming to the end of the hockey rink, and would soon have nowhere to run.

*engine is suddenly heard*

"Woohoo!" said Powerhouse, as she sped out of another corridor on a zamboni and drove right past her family.

"Powerhouse! Be careful on that thing!" said Ms. Shift.

"I got this mom!" exclaimed Powerhouse.

Powerhouse then stared down her opponent who wasn't slowing down at all approaching her. In fact, she actually seemed to have sped up.

"*smirks* Time to break the ice." said Powerhouse, as she suddenly leapt from her zamboni and jumped high into the air.

She then landed fist first onto Snowzerina's zamboni, stopping it instantly.

*zambonis crash into each other*

"What have you done?-"

Snowzerina was suddenly blindsided by a punch from Powerhouse. She fell off her zamboni and landed on the ice below.

"*creates a flame barrier around her* You're not going anywhere Lindsay." said Flame.

"Lindsay? Who's Lindsay?! I am Snowzerina! Queen of the Snow!" announced Snowzerina.

Just then, Super Thunder heard music come from seemingly nowhere, as Snowzerina began to sing.

(to the tune of "Poor Wandering One")

_It is time._

_It is time._

_It is time!_

_Oh, chosen ooooooone!_

_Too long have you been awaaaaaaaaay._

_You are so missed by the high priestess._

_Oh, chosen one….__Oh chosen ooooooone!_

_If you could just find your waaaaaaay._

_Return to her hand, for the good of the land,__and Subartica will again have it's daaaaaaaaaay._

_Return; give forth your heart_

_Return to the sacred place_

_Return; your body and your soul_

_Return to her warm embrace_

_Return; It is your destiny_

_Return to the sacred place_

_Return; No need to fight your fate_

_Return to her warm embrace_

_Oh, chosen ooooooone!_

_Too long have you been awaaaaaaaaay._

_You are so missed by the high priestess.__Oh, chosen one….__Oh, chosen one_

_Oh, chosen one_

_Return._

_Return._

_Return to the sacred place_

_Return._

_Return._

_Oh, chosen oooooone!_

_Bring forth the end of daaaaaaaays._

_With man's world's demise, our world shall rise!_

_Oh, chosen one…__Return;_

_Subarctica needs you now_

_Return to the sacred place_

_Return; for the end of all man_

_Return to her warm embrace_

_Reeeeeeetuuuuuuuurn!_

Just like last time, Super Thunder just stood there in confusion.

"...Who's the chosen one?" asked Freeze curious.

Before she could get her answer, Snowzerina's eyes suddenly lost their cerulean glow and she fainted on the hockey rink.

The police arrived shortly after to assess the scene.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"Knock knock."

"Luan, honestly, if that's the best...oh, it's you Lori. How can I help you?" asked Lisa.

"I just wanted to thank for helping me find an actual book. I finally finished my report!" said Lori.

"Good for you Lori." said Lisa.

"Thanks. So, how are things going with that book?" asked Lori, pointing to the book with the cerulean jewel in the center.

"*sighs* It's a real mystery Lori. I just don't understand. Between a lost civilization, random singing, and even more random villains, I have no clue what's going on." said Lisa.

"Well, that literally sucks." said Lori.

"Fret not Lori. It's not like the mind of a scientist to give up! Especially not this scientist! I will find out what's special about this book." said Lisa.

"I literally have no doubts about that. Night Lise." said Lori, as she left the room.

"Good night eldest sibling." said Lisa, as she turned off her desk lamp and retreated to her bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, the jewel in the book shined ever so gently in the moonlight.

* * *

**The investigation continues! As Super Thunder continues to face weirder, and weirder events, what will they ultimately uncover? After all, all of this has to have an explanation right?**

**Oh well, I guess we'll find out in the next chapter! Thank you all for reading. This has been a 65rogeryork, mtsocano, and Thefoxmage production.**

**Peace out guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. 65rogeryork here, back with another chapter of _Super Louds: A Most Peculiar Prophecy! _It's been awhile but I'm finally ready to continue with this mystery of a story.**

**Let's not waste anymore time. Here we go with Chapter 3! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the ****Sam and Max series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Telltale Games, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Hot Money Part 1**

Lisa Loud has been cooped up in her lab since early morning, trying to figure out the secret behind the mysterious book.

*Lisa is flipping through the pages of the book when she suddenly stops*

"What's this?" asked Lisa, to herself.

There was a wall of unfamiliar text on the page she had stopped on. Lisa assumed it must be an unknown language.

"My DeCrypter 3000 should be able to decipher this." said Lisa, as she held her device over the page.

She scanned the page using her device and it deciphered the text. When Lisa discovered what was written there, she was absolutely floored.

A few minutes later, in Lisa and Lily's room...

"So uh, *yawns* what's this meeting about again Lisa?" asked Lynn Sr., still tired because of how early it was.

"Yeah and why so early?" asked Lincoln, rubbing his eyes.

"My apologies family but this was urgent. I finally figured out the secret behind this book!" said Lisa.

"Well what is it?" asked Lynn.

"So it turns out that Sub-Arctica actually did exist after all. It was a prehistoric advanced civilization, but it never really went anywhere. The citizens worshiped penguins as gods." said Lisa.

"Well I can see why it never went anywhere." said Lori.

"Yeah! It's hard to TAKE FLIGHT with those birds! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"So why did they worship penguins dude?" asked Luna.

"Well it was recorded that penguins were responsible for blessing one of their ancestors with special powers. This person became known as the _Chosen One." _said Lisa.

"The Chosen One? Hey, haven't we heard that before?" asked Lana.

"Yes. So far, the two choruses that have been sung to us have been about a supposed Chosen One." said Lisa.

"So who is it?" asked Lucy.

"That, I am not sure of yet. All I could gather from the text is that the Chosen One was the leader of the people of Sub Arctica. The Chosen One was apparently replaced with each passing generation." said Lisa.

"Do you think the Chosen One is still around?" asked Lincoln.

"There's a chance, but that would imply that the people of Sub-Arctica still exist somewhere." said Lisa.

"Maybe they are! Maybe they're behind all this weird stuff that's been going on!" said Lana.

Lisa started to rub her chin in thought at her statement. Just before she could respond however, Leni suddenly came rushing into the room frantically.

"Guys! Guys! You've totes gotta check out the news! There's a weird festival in town today!" said Leni.

"We should probably check this out." said Rita, as she and Lynn Sr. left the room, followed by the rest of the Louds.

In the living room, a news report was airing live about certain festivities that were taking in place in town that day.

"As you can see behind me, many of our citizens are building what looks to be a statue resembling one of the heroes of Super Thunder, Flame, out of sticks. It is unknown exactly what their motive is at this time, but it seems like almost everyone is pitching in to build this statue." said Katherine Mulligan.

"Wow. That thing is tall." said Lori.

"And beautiful! Oh, it's about time this town realized how great I am!" said Lola, in awe.

Just then, the jewel in the center of the book suddenly glowed again.

"Uh-oh. Whenever that happens, that never means anything good. I suspect that something unexpected will also be taking place at this festival." said Lisa.

"I think so too Lisa. Super Thunder, I think it's time to investigate." said Lynn Sr.

"That's fine by me. I wanna see my statue up close anyways." said Lola.

The rest of the Louds just rolled their eyes before dashing out the front door to Vanzilla waiting outside. Along the way, Vanzilla transformed into Thunderbolt and now Super Thunder sat inside as it made its way downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile at a company building named BuxCo. downtown...

*telephone rings and secretary answers it*

"BuxCo Enterprises, this is Quinn speaking. How may I help you?" said Quinn, the secretary. "Mhm. Okay. Hold one second for me please." said Quinn.

She then got up from her desk and walked over to some large office doors.

"*knocks on one of the doors and slowly opens it* Mr. Buxwell? Lord Tetherby wants to a schedule a meeting with you within the hour." said Quinn.

"Tell that old timer I don't have the time. My schedule just became full." said Mr. Buxwell.

"Um okay sir. Not a problem." said Quinn, as she left his office.

Mr. Buxwell then smirked to himself as he continued watching the broadcast of the festival going on in town.

"It's time to make some money..." said Mr. Buxwell, as he put out the cigarette he was smoking, before getting up from his chair.

* * *

**Welp, it looks like another weird thing has come to town, but will it bring another villain with it? What will Super Thunder uncover in Part 2 of this chapter? Find out next time in _Super Louds: A Most Peculiar Prophecy! _Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time. Take care.**


End file.
